Turn Me On
by the female apophis
Summary: What if Jack had have accepted Sam's "offer" in the Broca Divide? Told from Jack's POV. Plz R&R.


Turn Me On

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: Why don't you be the judge of that? Personally I'd call it 'R', but that's just me.

Pairings: Do you really have to ask?

Summary: What if Jack had accepted Sam's 'offer' in "The Broca Divide"? Told from Jack's POV.

Archive: Why not. Anywhere, just tell me about it first.

Type: Angst/Romance

A/N: I wish I knew where I got this idea, but to tell you the truth, I don't. I was thinking about the episode, and for some reason this popped into my head. Keep me posted on what you think of this.

********************

God, that was a rough mission. First, we get pummeled by those cave men, then the local government wants to have nothing to do with us. There's nothing there of a strategic advantage, so why bother?

What? The president agrees with Dannyboy? Ah man! Stop looking at me like that.

WOAH! Nice job Teal'c! What's going on with Johnson? He's literally foaming at the mouth. Okay, this is weird.

Well, I'm off to get a much-needed shower. I just wish that Hammond would have let us get one before the briefing.

Okay, I feel **_much_** better. I just gotta get my shirt on, and I'm off.

"Oh crap. Carter, sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

Okay, this isn't exactly the answer I was expecting.

"Carter, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want you."

"Why? I mean, no!"

Nice save Jack.

God, she's strong. I didn't realize my little Captain could flip a man like that. She's not that bad at kissing either.

Okay, my turn.

I flip both of us, and she doesn't seem to mind. She grunts and then we continue our assault on each other. Some part of my mind is telling me that this isn't the best place in the world to be doing this, so I stand up. Carter latches herself to me in an instant.

"Sam, you have to act like a good girl until we can get some where a bit more private. Okay?" I whisper to her. She nods her consent.

We walk rather quickly to my quarters, which are closer. We didn't encounter anyone along the way, and this just adds to my pleasure.

I unlock the door and pull her inside. We pick up where we left off in the locker room.

Clothes are soon gone, and passion is soon replaced by hunger, desire, and need. We're biting, scratching each other, and it just fuels our hunger.

As we race to a climax, our eyes never leave each other. The desire is the only thing I can see in her deep blue eyes, and I'm sure it's reflected in my own.

With one final push, I feel her tighten around me. She cries out and it just causes me to go over the edge as well.

As we gasp for a few minutes, I'm reluctant to leave her. Our breathing soon evens out, but before I get the chance to leave her, she flips both of us, putting her on top.

We smile wickedly at each other, and repeat our practices. This time, I go first, and she follows me. She then collapses on top of me, and this time she doesn't say anything as I leave her.

We lay beside each other and just gaze into each other's eyes. She turns around and I spoon myself up against her. I wrap one arm tightly around her and soon we both fall asleep. The craving has left for now, but I know it will return.

What the hell? Why am I here? Where's Sam?

"Colonel, I just need you to relax, or else you're gonna hurt yourself."

I look down and see that I'm in restraints. I struggle, and soon feel a sharp pain as someone gives me an injection of some kind. I calm down, and notice that Sam's sleeping on the bed next to me.

Daniel, knowing what I'm looking at starts telling the Doctor about how they found us. She nods and writes something down on her chart. She walks towards Sam, and after closing the curtain, I hear Sam cry out as she wakes and finds me not beside her.

God, I have a headache. Why does Danny always have to babble like that?

"So, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened between you and Captain Carter? When we found you, you were in a rather...intimate...position. She choose you didn't she?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, sir, that's what usually happened. The women would choose the strongest male to mate with in hopes of getting the strongest offspring. You should be flattered that she choose you."

"Oh yeah. I just fucked my 2IC and you want me to be flattered?"

I hear a door open and Sam comes in. Daniel, being the smart one that he is, grabs the doc and leaves the two of us alone. After they leave, Sam crosses over to me.

"So."

"Sam, listen, I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that..."

"Jack, shut up. I attacked you remember? And don't forget, I wasn't just being pleased, I was also doing the pleasing." She smiles at me, and I end up smiling back.

I think we're gonna be okay.

"Colonel, Captain. Would you please have a seat?"

We do as Hammond tells us, and wait for him to speak.

"Jack, Sam, I don't know what to do. I have to record the event, but I don't know how the Air Force will react to it. So, I called in a few favors. It seems that the President likes you two; a lot. And because of this, he's agreed that he won't court martial you if you feel like pursuing a relationship now. You've already crossed the line, why not make it official?"

Both of us are speechless. But, as always, Sam recovers first.

"Thank you so much sir. We'll consider the offer and get back to you later."

"Good. Dismissed."

We give him crisp salutes and make our way to the mess.

"Come."

"Sir, you got a minute?"

"Jack, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"Sam and I decided to accept the offer."

"Okay. Oh, and considering everything that's been going on the past few weeks, I'm giving SG-1 two weeks of downtime. Dismissed. Go tell your team Colonel."

"Yes sir."

As I leave his office I find that I can't stop smiling. A passing airman gives me a strange look and then smiles himself.

As I reach Sam's office I find her working on some...doohickey. I watch her for a few minutes before she takes notice of me. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen, I just got done talking to Hammond, and it seems that we've been given two weeks of downtime. What are you doing?"

"Well, I met this really great guy. He's fantastic in the sack, charming, funny, and makes my heart stop when he walks in the room. I think I'm gonna end up spending it with him."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Well, I met this drop-dead gorgeous woman. She's also fantastic in the sack, she laughs at my jokes, and I think I'm in love with her. If she wants, I think I'm gonna end up taking her to my cabin."

"I'm sure she'll like that. When are you gonna ask her?"

"I was thinking over dinner tonight at my place, around 2200."

"I'm sure she'll show."

We smile at each other, and I go off to find Danny and Teal'c.

Daniel was happy about the downtime. He's planning on working in his lab playing with his 'rocks'. Teal'c's gonna probably stay here and help him.

As we pull up outside my cabin, Sam jumps out, grabs her bags, and starts making her way inside. I follow her in.

As soon as I drop my bags, she's on me. I fall back from the sheer momentum alone, and once I regain my senses, roll her over to where I'm on top. She struggles under me, but only to get into a better position.

We strip each other, but this time instead of hunger fueling us, it's pure passion. Our kisses are slower and more tender. We're not racing to a climax, but trying to stall it, wanting this to last as long as it can.

After some time, we can't hold it back anymore and we come together. Now, that, is the ultimate orgasm.

It takes us a while before we get out breath back and we kiss tenderly as we wait for our heart rates to lower again.

We both shudder as I leave her, purely just from the sudden loss in body heat, but I pick her up and carry her down to the bedroom. We stretch out and talk for a while.

It seems that until the 'incident' a few weeks ago, Sam was a virgin.

"You mean you lost it to me?"

"And there is no one else who I would rather have lost it to."

I'm honored that she feels that way about me, and we make love again.

I'm not gonna get tired of this anytime soon. I think it's safe to say she isn't either.

~fin~

Yes, I know this isn't the same kind of thing I usually write, but as I said before, this just came to me. I guess I just needed a change. Tell me what you think. If you like it enough, I may do a sequel to this from Sam's POV.

"The human race has been set up. Someone, somewhere is playing a practical joke on us. Apparently, women need to feel loved to have sex. Men need to have sex to feel loved. How do we ever get started?"-Billy Connolly


End file.
